Together We Are One
by wild moon princess
Summary: A Request was to write a story where Leslie doesn't die so I did yay hope   you all enjoy it. Songs were written by Me.


Together We Are One

In music class Leslie and Jess loved it and there teacher Ms Edmund was awesome the best one they had in a long time.

She gave a them a assignment to do which was to write a song about the way they were feeling and present it to the class in anyway they wanted to.

What most people didn't no is that Leslie love to write songs this was a great opportunity to write another one.

So in Terabitha that afternoon her and Jess sat in the fort and wrote there songs together but without knowing what the other one was writing.

The next day at school Les brought in a guitar with her which was another surprise to Jess that she could play.

Music class was last period of the day so they made to class and took there seats together and Ms Edmund came in and spoke.

Ms Edmund, " Hi everyone hope your days been going well now who would like to share there song with the class first?"

First hand up in the air was Leslie and Ms Edmund called her to the front she carried her guitar with her and put the strap around her facing the class.

Les, "Well Hi everyone I wrote this song and I no it's about the way we feel but this is about my best friend and how I feel when were together which how I wish I felt all the time, it's called Together We Are One."

Starting to play the guitar it sounded amazing Ms Edmund was surprised at Leslie's playing to and she down at her desk as Leslie started to sing.

Together We Are One written by Ashlee M

No matter where we go there's a place

Out there I can call my home when you are near

The place won't disappear and I'm not on my own

I forget the world for just a little while you can

Turn my frown into a smile that's the way I feel

And everything seems real.

With every colour of the rainbow and the sound

Of wind the raining falling down our feet running

On the ground to get to were we are going we

Show no signs of slowing down you make

My world turn around.

This is the way I feel this is I no is real no matter

What I do there will always be me and you on

This crazy ride that we call life.

When she stopped playing every thought wow she was amazing Ms Edmund gave Leslie a hug the boys up the frown and laugh but she didn't care.

Ms E, "Wow Leslie I had no I dear your amazing please take a seat who would like to go next."

Jess was next he made his way to the front as Leslie sat down at her seat he was only going to sing he couldn't play anything.

Jess, "Hi now I 'm not the best singer but you wanted us to write about how we were feeling well lately I haven't been feeling the best, but there is someone that has made me feel things I never though possible."

Ms E, "When ever your ready Jess."

Jess, "Ok well this song I wrote is called A World You Created."

A World You Created.

There's a world out there that you created

And I get see it if my minds wide open it

Makes me wonder what's inside your head

I wish I feel same way too that you do.

You can light up the sky with just one smile

Makes me think this well be ok in a while

Feels like time stand still when I with you

Everyday I love the words you say makes me

Feel alive and I no it's right.

When nothing making sense I turn to you

For a shield from the storm, when rain the starts

To come I no you'll be there to catch me when

Ever I fall you make feel I stand so tall.

Like the stars in the night sky you there shining

Bright making sure things turn out fine like we have

All the time in this world you created will always be

The king and queen.

When he finished everyone in the class beside two stood up and clapped Jess was amazing this time Leslie gave him a hug when the bell rang for the end of class.

On the way home they got off the bus and ran straight to Terabithia together swinging over the rope to the other side and all the way to the fort.

Jess, "Les wait a second don't you find it odd that we both wrote a song about each other instead of what we were suppose to do."

Les, "I guess but I guess we are really close so we thought the same thing I meant every word of the song Jess without you I would be lost."

Jess, "Me to your the only friend I have."

Giving him a hug she kissed him on the cheek and then looking at him she knew this was the moment so she kissed him on the lips, and he was ready for it and he kissed her back it was amazing it was like all Terabithia celebrated with them then the kiss ended.

Les, "Wow that was amazing."

Jess, "Yes it was Les will you be my girlfriend I feel this connection with you I don't ever want to loose so if you will have me as a boyfriend I think we'd be great together."

Les, "Of course I will be your girl friend I love you Jess and you are my King remember."

Jess, "And you my queen will be together forever."

Hand in Hand they made the way to the top of the fort and looked out of Terabithia and all the creatures and the giant were there when together they said out aloud.

Jess, Les, "We rule Terabithia and Nothing Crushes Us."

The End.


End file.
